Into the Woods
by Gleek92
Summary: Mr Shue sick of the clubs fighting decides to take them away for the weekend.  But what or who is waiting for the...
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Shue was sick and tired of all the arguments and fights amongst his kids. He used to fill with joy at the mere thought of glee rehearsals, now they were lucky to get through half a number.

He sighed at the sound of Lauren's voice.

"You know I kicked your ass once Lopez, don't you be thinking I'm not up for round two"

"It's always something about her isn't it?" Quinn shouted as she stomped in the door, closely followed by Finn.

"You know Quinn, you can't deny that Finn and I were made for each other…"

"Butt out man hands!"

"C'mon guys! Seriously that's enough!"

As he said this Puck walked in knocking past Sam

"Watch it Mohawk"

"Back off froggy lips" Puck said pouting at Sam before taking his seat next to Lauren.

Mr. Shue was getting angrier by the second. He knew that Puck and Sam were friends and that they were just reacting to the atmosphere in the room but he was getting sick of the constant name calling.

As the rest of the club walked in with somber looks on their faces, it just added insult to injury.

"That's it!" he said slamming his books on the desk.

"I am sick and tired of you guys treating each other like dirt! Were suppose to be a family and all you do is fight!"

"Don't you think your over reacting?" Santana moaned.

"No! Santana I don't think I'm over reacting! In fact I should have said something a long time ago! And let me tell you something…"

"Hey! Stop yelling at her" Puck cried back. Santana sent a rare smile in Puck's direction and returned her gaze to Mr. Shue.

"Yeah, I mean this is just kind of out of the blue" Finn added slightly taken aback.

Mr. Shue smiled

"Thank you, you three"

"For what" they answered in unison.

"For giving me an idea. I want all of you to meet me back here at 8 with your bags"

"Why?" Quinn asked cautiously, scared to set him off again.

"Because I said so" he said with a smile "I will explain later" and with that he left the room leaving them slightly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8 all the kids were standing outside the school in a tight huddle. Waiting for Mr. Shue. He drove up in an old school bus with a wide grin on his face.

"Uh are we suppose to get in that" Mercedes asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yip" he said taking Mercedes bag off her and throwing it into the storage compartment.

"I explained our situation to Figgins and he is letting us borrow this old school bus for the weekend" he grabbed Mike and Tina's bags, followed by Brittany's and Lauren's.

"If your bags are secure get in. Finn, Puck, help me get Artie on. Kurt and Rachel pack the bus then get in".

Mr. Shue got in and started the engine.

"Aren't you going to tell us where were going" Brittany asked as she snuggled into Artie.

"Yeah, were going to the woods on the outskirts of town. We've rented rooms in the old hotel"

"That doesn't sound creepy at all" Santana added sarcastically

"Well actually Santana, the Woodland hotel was known for its love for music. I would think it be a great place for us to get in extra rehearsal time" Rachel replied smugly.

"That's the spirit" Mr. Shue cried from the drivers seat.

As they entered the woods, it was not the cheery scene Rachel had described. In fact it was the complete opposite. The tall trees blocked out any remaining sunlight and any light that did get through cast an eerie green glow over the old road.

They drove up to the old building that looked as if it had been forgotten years ago.

"Your right Man hands, not creepy at all" Santana said breaking the silence.

"What's the matter, scared Lopez" Puck laughed

"Fuck off Puckerman"

"Santana!" but before could continue, he cried out slamming his foot on the breaks.

Everyone had time to grab onto the person next them except Santana who went flying headfirst into the windscreen.

Brittany screamed rushing forward but Mr. shue held her back.

"Santana?" he called rolling her onto her back.

"I'm fine" she said weakly "Just a bump" everyone sighed with relief, except Mr. Shue who could see the large bruise forming on her head.

"I'm not so sure"

In truth the walls were spinning but she didn't want to appear weak.

"Like I said, I'm fine…what happened?" she added changing the subject, as Mr. Shue pulled her to her feet.

"I saw a man" Santana looked to see everyone's reactions before turning around to see an old man with straggly grey hair and dark eyes, staring through the glass door. She let out a scream and Mr. Shue pulled her behind him.

"Are you crazy I almost killed you!"

"In theory that would make you the crazy one"

Mr. Shue opened the door and the man hobbled up the stairs.

"I hope I didn't scare you Miss" he added with a nasty grin to Santana. Puck pulled her in to the seat in front of him and Lauren, even he was creeped out by this man.

"I'm here to take you to your rooms sir" he addressed Mr. Shue with his forced politeness and gestured for him to follow.

"I'll have someone get your bags" he said as they entered through the oak front doors.

There was a huge staircase that split in two directions and old wooden floors that were layered with dust.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right" he gestured to the staircase.

"Ok guys I'm going to go check on Santana, I'll be up later"

"But Mr. Shue I'm…"

"Yeah, yeah fine" he said grabbing hold of her shoulders and steering her to the left to the left staircase.

Rachel, Tine, Lauren and Mercedes took the first room and Brittany, Santana and Quinn took the next. Mr. Shue forced Santana onto the furthest away bed and began to examine her bruise.

"Ow! That hurts!" she protested

"I said I'm fine now stop giving me a headache" Mr. Shue looked taken aback but quickly smiled after Santana apoligised.

"I'm sorry, thanks for helping me" she smiled.

"Mr. Shue, I don't like this I feel on edge" Quinn said

"Don't worry you'll warm to it by morning, just…lock they door" he added jokingly, but Santana couldn't help but feel he was being serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana stirred in her sleep, shivering slightly wrapping the thin blanket tighter around herself.

"San?" Quinn whispered "San? Are you awake?"

Quinn was in the bed nearest the door and Santana could hear the urgency in her voice.

"hmm?"

Before she could say anything else she felt Quinn climbing in to her bed.

"What the hell Fabray!"

"Shh! I think there's someone outside…I didn't want to scare Britt"

"It's an old house Q, I'm sure it's just the wind"

Quinn just looked at Santana, with fear in her eyes.

"Fine, you can at least make yourself useful…I'm freezing" she said making more room for her.

"Thanks I…Britt what are you doing?"

"I hear it too lets just cuddle and maybe it will go away" Santana smiled at Brittany's request and obliged trying to drown out the sound that she heard all to clear as well.

Santana had to admit that being crammed into a single bed with her friends was much better than having the whole bed to herself. She lay for hours awake listening for any sound of noise, she and Quinn were on either side of Brittany, when Brittany shot up knocking them both off the bed.

"Britt what's wrong did you have a bad dream" Quinn asked as she climbed back in.

"No" she whispered, "It's back"

The girls huddled closer.

"You know if anything happens I love you guys…even If you hate each other" Brittany whispered getting her friends in a choke hold.

"I don't hate Santana, we've just had our differences this year. Believe it or not I still consider you guys my best friends"

Brittany smiled at this and looked towards Santana.

"I love you guys" she said almost inaudibly "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you" Santana smiled and took Quinn's hand.

"I'm sorry I said I wished you'd had a lizard baby" the three of them laughed and it was suddenly easier to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

By next morning the sun was breaking through the crack in the curtains, highlighting the dust in the room.

Quinn gasped, making Brittany and Santana sit up.

"What's wrong" Brittany asked, her voice full of concern.

"Look" Quinn pointed to the floor, where through the thick layer of dust there were footsteps.

"I…It w…will just be housekeeping" Santana managed to pull together.

"But didn't we lock the door" Quinn asked

"C'mon we're just scaring ourselves guys" Brittany added, putting her arms around her friends.

There was a bang outside the door and all three girls grabbed hold of each other and began to scream.

It wasn't long before Mr. Shue was at the door.

"C'mon guys open up, what's wrong?" Brittany seemed to be less scared than Quinn and Santana, but this was only because she didn't watch any scary movies like they did. She got up and opened the door.

"I'm going to check on Artie" she said innocently as she skipped out the room.

Mr. Shue watched her slightly confused before turning his gaze to Santana and Quinn on the bed. The girls were still clinging to each other with looks of amazement on their faces, at the fact Brittany seemed calm.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I told you I didn't like it here" Quinn said, still not releasing Santana from her grip.

The girls told Mr. Shue about their night and pulled on their slippers as fast as they could so the didn't have to walk the hallways alone.

Mr. Shue ran up to the old housekeeper.

"Excuse me! Do you not understand privacy? I told the girls to lock their door, yet somehow you still go into their room"

"My, my aren't you quick to jump the gun" the Man said his nasty grin spreading across his face.

"The staff here has a duty, to keep things in order, as well as the rooms"

Santana scoffed and the man turn his grin on her.

"N…No" she was completely creeped out by his smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well regardless of that, you don't go into a room of sleeping kids to do you work, you can at least wait till their awake"

"Noted" the man said with his greasy voice before walking away in the opposite direction.

They sat down to breakfast and noticed that everyone else looked on edge.

"Hey, did you guys here someone last night" Sam asked as Santana took a seat next to him.

"Uh…yeah" she didn't want to admit that she had been scared.

"Ok guys, today we will be exploring the grounds, maybe get in a game of football" Mr. Shue added smiling at the boys.

"Everyone get dressed and meet back here in an hour"

With that everyone got up and ran to their rooms, happy for an excuse to get out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

They met in the grounds and divided into groups. Lauren, Rachel, Finn, Tina and Mike went to explore the gardens behind the house. Whereas, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt decided to stay behind, because Artie couldn't go far on the rocky terrain.

That left Santana, Sam, Quinn and Puck to explore the surrounding wood.

They came across strange statues that had been swallowed up by the trees. There was ivy running up high up into the tallest branches and thick roots coming out the ground.

"I really don't like this place" Quinn whispered. Sam put his arm around her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Shue wouldn't bring us here if it was dangerous"

"That doesn't stop the staff from being creepy. That man must have been standing outside our door all night! And for what? To make our beds!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that your scared Lopez" Puck lightly punched Santana on the arm.

"Whatever, you'd be creeped out too"

"He was creeped out" Sam laughed, "He was clinging to his covers, like a baby to a bottle".

"Shut it lady"

But this seemed to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys maybe we should turn back, we've been walking for hours…" after Quinn said this everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

She tripped on a branch and was suddenly dangling by the ankle upside down.

"What the fuck!" she cried "Get me down!"

Puck rushed over to a pile of rocks and soon found himself in the same position.

"Are you guys ok?" Sam asked because Santana was too shocked to speak.

She took a step back and soon found herself pinned to the ground. She had stepped on another trap, but this time it was an arrow that had pierced a tree a few meters away.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he released Santana from his grip.

"Seventeen years of hunting with my dad, taught me how to avoid that one" he pulled her off the ground.

"Oh my god Sam you're bleeding!"

"No, it's fine it just grazed my arm" but he winched in pain when he touched the wound. Santana took of her cardigan and wrapped it around the wound.

"Ok you just sit there, I'm going for help before one of us gets killed"

She began tiptoeing carefully through the clearing and then broke into a sprint when she reached the path. She ran for what felt like hours before drawing to a stop at the edge of another clearing. This one however, contained a small cabin that was almost completely covered in ivy. She was surprised she had even seen it.

All of her instincts told her to run away but then she thought of her friends, who would probably have passed out by now.

She walked towards the door, knees shaking and knocked three times.

It creaked open and Santana jumped a step backwards when she realized that it was the old housekeepers that lived here.

"Can I help you? Come to cause more trouble have you?"

"Uh n…no it's my friends, they're in trouble"

"Ah come in, come in" she did what she was told, trying not to imagine Mr. Shue's face if he knew what she was doing.

"You say your friends are in trouble" he slammed the door and walked towards Santana

"Yeah, they um, sprung some traps"

"In other words I will have no dinner this evening, thanks to you and your friends" he cupped Santana's face with his dirty hands.

"Such a pretty girl, aren't you"

"Please my friends need help"

"Shh" he said as he rubbed his thumb over her mouth.

She began to struggle as the man pulled her towards him. He was stronger than he looked, he held her in a vice grip and leaned forward smelling her hair.

She shuddered as she felt his cold breath run down the back of her neck.

"It's been so long" he chuckled.

"Get off me" she screamed pushing him back, she managed to get free from his grip and began running towards the door.

She fell flat on her face when he tripped her up with a long pole used to keep the fire alight.

She took in a sharp breath. The fall had winded her and she doubted she would get away now.

"Now, now, I really didn't want to do this" he walked slowly towards her rolling her over onto her back.

He pulled out a large syringe from a box on the shelf beside him.

When Santana tried to get up he lunged forward pinning her arms down with his knees.

Tears were streaming down her face as he injected the liquid into her left arm.

"Please" she cried "Just leave me alone" but she knew it was no use.

She began to lose the feeling in her legs and arms as her eyes slowly began to close.

"It's just a dream" the man whispered into her ear as he began to lift up her dress.

"Just a dream"

Everything went black as she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Santana?"

"San, can you hear me?"

"C'mon just open your eyes"

Santana began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Puck, Sam and Quinn leaning over her.

It was pitch black and it looked as if she was back in the clearing with her friends.

"Wha…what happened" she put her hand on her head as everything began to spin.

Something jogged her memory and she shot up.

"Sam!" she looked at the boy who was beaming back at her.

"I'm fine" he said "I passed out and when I woke up I was all bandaged up"

"Me and Quinn passed out and when we woke up you were back…what happened? Did you hurt yourself when you go us down".

Santana began to cry and shook her head. She was shaking with a combination of fear and the cold. Sam put his uninjured arm around her, after Puck had draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"It's ok San" Quinn grabbed her hand "We're all friends here" she rubbed her thumb across Santana's knuckles comfortingly.

"Th…that man did something to me" she cried.

"Who?" Puck yelled, "I'll kick his ass!"

"The man who was outside our room all night?" Quinn asked. Tears were forming in her eyes as she began to understand.

"He d…drugged me so I couldn't leave…then I woke up here"

Sam was squeezing her shoulder so tight that she gasped in pain.

"Sorry" he said rubbing the spot he had hurt "I'm just so mad"

"Puck's mouth was wide open with rage and he couldn't quite get his words out.

"No matter what happened" Quinn pressed on "this will not change who you are! Ok? You're Santana Lopez!"

"Hey, Quinn c'mon! Give her a break" Sam cried.

"She has to know that we have her back"

"Stop it!" Santana cried "I love you guys for caring but please stop fighting!"

"We're sorry" Sam and Quinn said in unison. Quinn climbed over to Santana's other side and hugged her friend.

Santana suddenly registered a pain in her left side. She pulled out a piece of paper that had been stuffed in her pocket.

She opened it up and read aloud:

"It was all a dream remember?" she scanned the message over and over again, as if she was expecting more to appear.

"Hey, whats that on the back" Puck said pointing to the small message. He took the note off Santana and read"

"P.S I saved you and your friends lives, don't think I will hesitate to take them away!"

"What?" Quinn said sounding confussed.

"I think it means if we rat him out he's going to kill us" Puck said laughing awkwardly.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you'd seen him like I did. He's probably hopping we tell just so he can do it anyway"

"C'mon guys Mr. Shue will be really mad" Sam got up helping Quinn to her feet.

"What are we going to tell him" Quinn said nervously.

"We tell him that we sprung some traps and that Sam got hurt" Santana said, she attempted to get up but her legs felt like jelly and she fell back down.

"Ok, and how do we explain the fact you cant walk?" Puck said as he scooped her into his arms.

"Just say I passed out at the site of Sam's blood" she put her head against Puck's chest as they made their way through the dark wood back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked out onto the dark lawn of the house. It must have been past midnight. There were no lights coming from the house except from the reception area. This made Santana shudder. She buried her face into Puck's chest hoping she wouldn't have to see the housekeeper again.

"Where the hell have you been" Mr. Shue cried sounding both angry and relieved. He ran across the lawn towards them.

"We uh…we got into some trouble" Sam began. Mr. Shue cut him off noticing the bandage on his arm.

"Oh my god, what happened" all the anger drained from his voice as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I…uh…I sprung an animal trap a few miles in…lucky Santana came prepared…not so lucky that she passed out at the sight of my blood".

"What?" Mr. Shue ran up to the others who were trailing behind slightly.

"This just isn't you week is it?" Mr Shue. Smiled when he saw she was ok.

"Ok guys Britt didn't want to sleep alone so she's in your room. So I guess in this one off occasion you can all share a room" Mr. Shue put his arm around Sam and Quinn and led them back to the house.

As they entered the reception area Santana's eyes grew wide. The housekeeper was standing at the bottom of the staircase. Puck put Santana back on her feet and took a step forward before Santana squeezed his hand. He grinned evilly at her and she began to shake with a combination of fear and fury.

"San, are you ok?" Mr Shue put his arm around her and helped her to the staircase.

"I told you they would all be fine" The man said grinning smugly at Mr. Shue. He nodded in acknowledgement and helped Santana up the stairs.

Hours past and Santana lay awake staring at the ceiling. She was worried that the man would come back into the room whilst she was asleep.

She listened to Puck's snores and Quinn's heavy breathing before she began to drift off.

She was walking down a dark corridor, where at the end was a light. She opened the door and peered inside.

The room was the bedroom she had fallen asleep in. But something was different. There was a dim candle burning by the window and there was a figure lying on the floor. As she moved closer more figures appeared.

She jumped back in shock when she saw herself sobbing on the floor. She was holding on to someone else. As she moved closer the light lite up Sam's face. He was crying into Santana's shoulder and next to them were the bodies of Quinn and Puck, covered in blood.

"No!" Santana shouted tears falling down her face.

She screamed when Sam looked up at her. There was blood running down his face from his eyes and mouth.

"Stop it!" she yelled

She fell back when she saw the blood pouring out of her hands, she looked down at her own and saw tiny droplets forming in her palms.

"No! Please!" she cried she put her arms over her head and began to sob.

"San!"

"Santana!"

She opened her eyes and felt that her top was stained with tears.

"You're ok, It was just a dream" Sam rubbed her back as she sat up but what he said seemed to make her cry more.

"Don't say that" she cried.

"It's ok, I'm here" Sam was the only one in the room.

"Where are…"

"They went to get Mr. Shue, they were really worried" Santana felt guilty for putting her friends even more on edge.

"Santana? Sam?" Mr. Shue ran in with a night vest hanging over his shorts.

"I'm ok" Santana said before Mr. Shue was even in the door.

The tears were still running down her face and Mr. Shue put his arms around her letting her cry into his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, we only have one more night in this place"

Santana looked at Puck and Quinn, who both looked scared. They sat down on her bed glad to see she was ok.

Once Mr. Shue went back to his room Puck lay down next to Santana.

"We're going to be ok San" she smiled at him before falling into an uninterrupted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Shue was reluctant to let anyone go off exploring after the events of yesterday, so he proposed they played the game of football they never got round to the day before.

Everyone was up for playing except from Sam, who had to sit out because of his injury and Santana who was tired from the night before.

"Don't leave the house" Mr. Shue said strictly directing his gaze at Santana.

"Got it" Sam said as the pair went back inside.

Santana didn't speak at all on the walk back to their room. Sam noticed she was standing much closer than she would have done two days ago.

When he shut the door behind them he turned around to see her gazing out the window.

"No ones home" he said hoping that it would change the atmosphere.

"Huh?" she broke her gaze from the tree line outside.

"I said nobody's home. Its just you and me"

"Look Evans I can't blame you or anything but seriously…"

"You know what I mean Santana!"

She smiled and took a seat on the bed.

"Do you want to have a look around" Sam said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Not particularly"

"Oh c'mon!" Sam joked "like I said nobodys home! We could raid the fridge…or…"

"Or?" she questioned, holding back a laugh.

"Ok so we can raid the fridge" he said laughing "C'mon woman lets go!"

"Fine!" she laughed, standing up and pulling him off the bed.

They walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was considerably empty when it was suppose to feed all of them.

"Hmm" Sam said "What to have…what to have" he comically grabbed the plate of left overs and began to eat.

"You're disgusting I…" Santana screamed making Sam spin around knocking the plate to the floor.

"What exactly are you doing" an old woman questioned. Santana couldn't help but notice the resemblance to the man and wondered if she was his sister.

"W…w…we" is all Santana could say before Sam cut in.

"We were hungry and you startled us" he said quite rudely. Santana thought he must see the resemblance too.

"Get out of my kitchen!" she yelled as she stormed closer she hit Sam on the shin with her walking stick.

"You have no business being here get out! Go!"

Sam grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out the room. The woman followed them to the door so the ran up the staircase to get out of her sight.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Why do all the staff here have to be so damn scary" Sam joked.

He still hadn't realized Santana's hand and instead of going back into their room pulled her up a narrow corridor. Santana gasped in shock.

"This was in my dream! I was right here and then…"

She ran up the corridor scared that her dream had come true. She pushed the door open with all her strength and screamed. All Sam heard was a gunshot.

"Oh my god! San? Santana?" he ran up the corridor and was relieved to see she was still standing.

"Did no one ever teach you to knock?"

There was horror written across Santana's face as she looked at the man who had hurt her the previous day. Sam put his arm around her and stared in shock at the man as he continued to clean his long hunting gun.

"Well why are you just standing there? Get the hell out!"

"Uh you almost shot her! Don't you think she deserves an apology?" Sam said sounding braver than he felt.

"She won't hear an apology from me! Who do you think you are sneaking about as if you own the place! Now get the hell out before my finger slips a second time"

Santana tugged on Sam's hand until he finally let her pull him out the room.

"Ok so I guess that's us done with exploring" he said angrily taking the lead an pulling her into the safety of their room.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening at dinner the atmosphere seemed to have picked up. For everyone except Santana, Puck, Quinn and Sam, who all knew they were living with a potential murderer.

The only thing that kept them going was that they were spending their last night in this house.

The old cook kept giving Sam dirty looks, making him feel uneasy.

"Excuse Me," he said as he stood up and left.

"What's wrong with him" Mercedes said before turning back to hear Tina's story.

No one else seemed to notice so Santana got up and followed him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she caught up to him in the hall.

Sam laughed, making Santana rephrase her question.

"Ok is there something funny?" she said smiling at the blonde.

"I was just thinking how much you've changed since we got here…" she raised her eyebrow skeptically and he quickly continued.

"I mean…if I had excused myself from a room 2 days ago, I doubt you'd have cared why".

She smiled and linked their arms.

"Of course I would have cared, you know I actually like you…and your trouty mouth…"

She stopped to look at the paintings on the wall. They were all similar and all held a resemblance to the man who hurt her. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"I guess some thing's change people" to his surprise she pulled him into a hug.

"I guess" he repeated holding her tight.

"I'll catch up with you I'm going to the bathroom" he smiled and jogged down the hall.

"Ok then…" she said laughing nervously.

She looked up and down the hallway, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She sat on her bed waiting for him to return. The others had returned to the grounds and it had been over 20 minutes since they last spoke.

She didn't like the feeling of being alone so she went looking for him.

"Sam? Sammy?" she said playfully trying to get rid of the anxiety on her chest.

She pushed the bathroom door open to find an empty room.

"Thanks for ditching me Froggy Lips" she mumbled assuming he had gone to find the others.

She spun around more on edge, thinking she had found herself alone in the house with this family. As she made to leave the room she slipped on something smeared on the floor.

She fell back cracking her head off the sink. Through her dazed vision she couldn't tell if it was her blood or someone else's that was on her hands.

Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana began to open her eyes. She groaned in pain when she registered the pain in her head. She tried to sit up but feel back to the ground when she realized her feet were bound.

"S…San?"

"Oh my god! Sam"

Sam was lying on his back on the floor behind her. His face was covered in blood and his bandage had come loose from his wound.

She pulled her self over to him to loosen his ties but realized he had none. Whoever done this must have assumed he was weak enough anyway.

"W…what happened" tears were running freely down her face.

"I…I went t…to the bathroom a…and he jumped me"

Santana didn't need to ask who, she just gulped back the tears and attempted to sort Sam's bandage.

Sam was drifting in and out of consciousness and kept groaning from the pain.

"Stay with me Sammy, please" Santana put her hand on his face, using the other to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Lets just get on with it shall we?" Santana let out a scream, she thought had been alone.

"You might want to stay quiet or I may have to kill your little friend anyway" the man came out of the shadows with his trademark wicked grin spread wide across his face.

"Time to see where your loyalties lie" he allowed himself to laugh, only stopping once he towered over them.

"I have a proposition for you"

"Please" she cried, "Just leave us alone" she held tightly onto Sam's hand wishing he were awake.

"I will most certainly leave him alone if you make the right decision"

"W…what would that be" she breathed in trying to control her tears.

"You will become a permanent resident here…of course it will be difficult at first, I doubt that teacher will leave when one of his students is missing, but maybe he will have no choice" he smiled and directed his gaze at Sam.

"I'm sure he will need emergency care once I'm done…unless you would prefer me to kill you both, in which case the other two must be dealt with too"

"Other two" Santana said shaking her head.

"I know they read my note…I don't miss much around here" he walked over and kicked Sam in the stomach, causing Santana to scream.

"The louder you scream the more I will hurt him!" He strode towards her and grabbed her violently around the neck.

"We had so much fun the other day didn't we…oh! Wait you weren't quite with me were you"

"Stop it!" she cried, "Get off me!" she began to choke as he lifted her off the ground.

"The beauty of it is, it will be the same tonight! Can't have you awake when those idiots are searching for you can I?" he smirked at her before smashing her face off the mirror.

She cried out in pain as she felt the shards of glass enter her skin.

"Please, Please leave us alone" she knew that if she gave in the man would probably kill Sam anyway, but she was at least going to try and save him.

"Yes! Yes! I'll stay…I'll stay" she cried through the tears and blood that were running down her face.

"Yes you…" Sam ramming him into the wall cut him off.

"You. Will. Never. Touch her again, stay the hell away from her…" the man kicked him off and Sam fell limply to the side.

Santana was grateful she knew how much pain he was in already. She crawled to his side choking on her tears.

"Sam? Sa…"

The man grabbed her by the hair and flung her across the room. He began kicking and punching her until she was as weak as Sam.

"Now lets pick up where we left off" he moved to pull up her skirt for a second time, when there was a loud bang and the man fell limply onto Santana.

She didn't have the strength to move his heavy weight from her chest as blood poured from his heart.

She let out a cry before everything went black for a second time that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Someone was stroking the hair off of Santana's face.

"Q, get out of here, go pack your things c'mon!" Santana recognized Mr. Shue's voice and felt the person beside her stand up and leave.

"Mr Shue, I've got Sam, you get San" she recognized Puck's voice, but it wasn't his usual confidant tone, it was broken and scared.

"San? It's Mr. Shue can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see him crouched down beside her. She nodded and screwed up her face, as the tears threatened to fall.

"Let's go sweetie, I've got you" he picked her up gently and carried her out the door.

Brittany ran up the hallway towards them.

"Mr Shue, everyone's down stairs…" she broke off taking Santana's hand.

"Your going to be ok Santana, just be strong" there were tears running down her cheeks, that she was failing to control.

"Ok Britt, lets give her some space" he walked into Santana's room and lay her on the bed.

Santana turned around to face her teacher and was surprised to see him in tears.

"Mr. Shue?" she asked weakly.

"I'm so sorry Santana. Puck told me what happened. I…I should never have brought us here"

"It's not your fault" she cried "Is Sam…"

"He's going to be fine, thanks to the old cook…"

"What? Why would she help him? Did she…"

"Yes, she shot him before he…she says this isn't the first time"

Santana began to cry at the thought of the other girls who may not have been so lucky.

"It's ok, everything will be fine. We're all here for you no matter what" he smiled and moved to help Santana sit up.

"You no I should never have brought us here…I was thinking that we needed to bond and become a tighter family, but this weekend has shown me that we already were…just because we fight doesn't mean we don't love each other" he smiled and put his arm around her.

"Now lets get the hell out of here!"

She smiled happy to oblige.

As the reached the bottom of the staircase, Puck ran over and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Never do that to me again Lopez"

"I'm so glad your ok" Quinn joined the hug smiling through her tears. Soon enough everyone had joined in, all happy that Santana had survived.

"Sam?" He had sat back down before everyone else.

She sat on the bench next to him.

"Sammy Evans my hero" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks San, but I wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't for you"

The smiled at each other and Mr. Shue walked over, helping them to their feet. He put his arms around the two and began walking to the door.

"Ok guys! We're going home!"

they replied with cheers, as they walked back to the bus away from this nightmare.


End file.
